Conditions de vie
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Étant séparé du groupe à cause d'un incident, Pierre trouve refuge dans une petite maison en bois. Cependant, les propriétaires sont loin d'être aussi chaleureux que des personnes lambda…


Coucou ! :D

Voici un OS centré sur la Team Rocket que j'avais écrit il y a déjà bien longtemps (2014!) ! Je l'avais posté sur Pokemon AAML ainsi que sur le magnifique site consacré à la Team Rocket (rocketto-dan-emonsite) mais je ne l'avais pas encore posté sur cette plate-forme là, alors voilà chose faite !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en commentaire !

* * *

 **Titre :** Conditions de vie.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, même si j'aurais bien aimée…

 **Personnages :** Team Rocket/Pierre.

 **Résumé :** « Étant séparé du groupe à cause d'un incident, Pierre trouve refuge dans une petite maison en bois. Cependant, les propriétaires sont loin d'être aussi chaleureux que des personnes lambda… »

* * *

« Sacha ! »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux en pics attendit quelques secondes où ses yeux bridés fixèrent un point dans le vide. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne reçut pour réponse que le bruit des gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasèrent sur les feuilles des arbres, et finit par se tourner vers un autre buisson, les mains en coupe autour de sa bouche.

« Ondine ! » Cria-t-il

Pierre patienta à nouveau, espérant entendre la voix de la rousse, mais aucun son n'arriva à ses oreilles et il baissa les bras, résigné. Il exhala un autre soupir, essuya l'eau qui gênait sa joue et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour redresser les mèches qui commençaient à tomber sur son front. Rien à faire même s'il criait pendant des heures, il ne retrouverait pas ses amis. Après tout, il était parti chercher des fruits et autres baies comestibles sans l'aide de ses Pokémons et, comme un fait exprès, ce fût ce moment que choisi un Ursaring enragé pour l'attaquer, certainement dérangé par l'intrusion de l'éleveur sur son territoire. Projeté sur plusieurs mètres à cause d'un Ultralaser, il avait ensuite perdu connaissance et s'était réveillé sous une pluie battante, le ciel recouvert de nuages, ne sachant évidemment pas où il se trouvait par rapport au campement. Heureusement, il s'en sortait avec quelques égratignures, rien de bien méchant.

Mais cela faisait maintenant un bout de temps qu'il cherchait et aucun signe du jeune homme à la casquette ni de la dresseuse de Pokémon Eau. D'après la nuit qui commençait à tomber, jugea-t-il en levant le menton, cela ne servirait à rien de continuer à chercher le groupe mieux valait trouver un endroit où s'abriter plutôt que d'user sa voix pour se faire entendre. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que ses amis arrivent à s'en sortir sans lui. Pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en eux, loin de là, mais connaissant leurs deux forts caractères, les disputes de ces derniers n'allaient pas s'arrêter pour autant, songea-t-il en souriant.

Malgré la pluie qui trempait complétement ses vêtements et dégoulinait sur ses bras, le métis continuait de marcher à travers les arbres, pressant le pas de temps à autre. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes où il s'était fait chassé d'une grotte par des Nosferapti, où l'averse s'était transformée en orage, et où plusieurs éclairs avaient zébrés le ciel, qu'il aperçut enfin un abri au détour d'un buisson une cabane en bois. La lumière éclairait les fenêtres, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était habitée. Peut-être que les propriétaires lui laisseraient une place le temps d'une nuit ?

Soulagé, Pierre enjamba la distance qui le séparait de la porte d'entrée et frappa à l'aide de ses phalanges en s'excusant du dérangement. Il lui semblait avoir entendu une voix féminine mais le tonnerre gronda au même moment et la communication fut brouiller. Alors qu'il allait faire sa demande d'aide, la porte s'ouvrit dans un craquement.

« C'est pour quoi ? » Questionna la voix sur un ton hostile.

Un air renfrogné, des yeux bleus, une longue chevelure rouge et un uniforme blanc sur lequel un « R » écarlate trônait sur la poitrine de cette dernière. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent presque au même moment que ceux de son interlocutrice.

« La Team Rocket ! S'apostropha Pierre.

\- Le morveux ! » Lâcha-elle.

La voix de Jessie attira l'attention de ses co-équipiers et Pierre put voir le chat parlant se planter à côté des bottes de la chef pour le toiser méchamment, prêt à se défendre. Quant au dos de James qui se trouvait devant ce qui semblait être un évier, il avait sursauté et s'était retourné précipitamment pour observer la scène de là où il était, également prêt à sortir sa Pokéball au cas où une bataille éclaterait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici tout seul ? Et comment tu as trouvé cet endroit ?! Attaqua Miaouss d'une patte accusatrice.

\- Je… J'ai été séparé des autres pendant que je cherchais de la nourriture. Et je m'étais dit que les personnes habitants dans cette maison pouvaient me loger pour la nuit, le temps que l'orage-… !

\- Hors de question. Trancha Jessie en croisant les bras.

\- Tu crois qu'on va t'faire confiance ? » Renchérit le type Normal.

C'était un peu prévisible, ils n'allaient pas accepter à bras ouverts…, se dit l'éleveur en frissonnant. Peut-être que s'il insistait et arrivait à les convaincre, ils accepteraient tout de même de le laisser entrer ? S'il continuait de rester sous cette pluie, il allait finir par tomber malade si ce n'était pas déjà le cas… Mais une chose était sûre, s'il devait chercher un autre abri maintenant, il serait épuisé avant la fin de la soirée, calcula Pierre avant de relever la tête et de serrer les poings pour se donner du courage devant l'air noble et imposant de la jeune femme.

« Si ça peut vous rassurez, je n'ai ni mes Pokéballs, ni mon sac sur moi. Je ne peux donc pas vous faire de mal. J'ai juste besoin de me protéger de l'orage. »

Alors que Jessie ouvrait sa bouche pour refuser, James se plaça à ses côtés et, après avoir jaugé sérieusement le métis du regard, accepta dans un « Bien sûr, entre. », surprenant le groupe qui s'était formé devant la porte. Ses coéquipières n'étaient visiblement pas du même avis puisqu'ils se tournèrent vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Le débat entre le trio commença et c'est le chat de gouttière qui ouvrit les hostilités, déterminé :

« T'es tombé sur la tête, ou quoi ?! Depuis quand t'autorises un morveux de se joindre à nous ?!

\- On ne va pas le laisser dehors alors qu'il est déjà trempé mouillé. Répondit calmement le bleu.

\- Tu es vraiment trop naïf, mon pauvre James… Commenta Jessie.

\- Si c'était nous, je suis sûr que les morveux auraient acceptés. Et puis, c'est le plus mature de tous. Argumenta le gosse de riche.

\- Peut-être mais n'oublies pas qu'à la moindre occasion, il nous trahira ! Répliqua le Pokémon parlant, la patte levée.

\- Miaouss a raison un morveux reste un morveux ! On ne peut pas l'héberger, même si ce n'est que pour une nuit. Continua Jessie sur un ton qui semblait sans appel.

\- M-Mais il a promis de ne rien faire… » Tenta James d'une petit voix, soudainement intimidé par son regard.

Le tout se solda par un autre grondement de tonnerre. C'était peine perdue, soupira intérieurement Pierre en examinant les arguments et contre-arguments que se lançait la bande de bras cassés. Même si c'était de bon cœur, à deux contre un, James ne pouvait rien faire. Le bronzé dû alors abandonner l'idée de dormir dans cette planque temporaire qu'avaient réquisitionnée la Team Rocket et devait se résigner à trouver un autre refuge pour passer la nuit.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Interrompit l'éleveur. Merci quand même. »

Après cette phrase, il s'ébouriffa les cheveux à l'aide de sa main moite, ferma ses yeux bridés pour tourner les talons et releva la tête, déçu mais résolu à chercher une nouvelle cachette. Le brun ne vit pas les deux orbes songeurs de Jessie scruter son dos, ni sa langue se claquer à son palais, certaine de commettre une grave erreur. Il ne vit pas non plus le pas qu'elle venait de faire en avant pour plonger sa botte dans une flaque d'eau, mais entendit sa voix arrogante l'appeler dans un « Hé ! ».

« Tu peux venir mais pas de coup fourré ! On gardera un œil sur toi ! » Avertit la chef en fronçant les sourcils.

Pierre la sonda un instant, acquiesça le marché d'un hochement de tête, et fit demi-tour en se plantant devant l'encadrement de la cabane. Jessie lui ordonna ensuite de se dépêcher d'entrer et de fermer la porte à cause du froid. Il s'exécuta sans broncher et aperçut ensuite des fissures ainsi que des trous dans différents endroits de l'unique pièce. Il put également voir quelques gouttes s'écraser sur le sol déjà humide et comprit alors que son geste n'avait pas beaucoup eut d'effet puisqu'il allait tout de même faire froid.

Silencieux, Pierre analysa ensuite les alentours comme il l'avait vu depuis l'entrée, un évier soutenu par un placard et un autre meuble à côté se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, certainement la cuisine. Une table basse, autour de laquelle étaient assis James et Miaouss, se trouvait au milieu. Sur sa droite, un tatami reposait sur le sol et pour finir, dans l'autre coin de la pièce, un petit feu était nourri par la maitresse de maison aux cheveux rouges qui se relevait et jetait négligemment un dernier morceau de bois à l'intérieur.

La voix de l'adulte aux cheveux bleus s'éleva dans l'air et attira son attention dans un clignement d'yeux. Ce dernier lui sourit et montra une place libre à côté de lui.

« Ne reste pas planté, là. Viens t'assoir avec nous. »

Le remerciant dans hochement de tête, le métis parcourra la distance entre l'entrée et la table, et se baissa afin de poser ses fesses sur le parquet, en tailleur. Remarquant du coin du l'œil que James lui tendait un torchon, Pierre comprit qu'il lui donnait de quoi se sécher et saisit le bout de tissu pour se frotter les mains, faire de même avec son visage avant de finir par ses bras, ignorant le regard perçant du chat d'égout qui le scrutait ouvertement. Il reposa ensuite la serviette improvisée et tiqua en apercevant qu'une assiette et des couverts avaient été rajoutés à sa place. Il releva le menton et questionna le gosse de riche du regard pendant que Jessie passait derrière Miaouss pour se planter devant l'évier.

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas encore mangé, alors…. Répondit James en laissant intentionnellement sa phrase en suspens.

\- C'est gentil. Sourit Pierre.

\- Ne te fais pas de fausses idées, mon grand. Si James n'avait pas insisté, tu serais toujours dehors. Et sois reconnaissant qu'on partage notre dîner avec toi. »

Hautaine, Jessie venait d'apparaitre à sa gauche et le toisait de toute sa hauteur, la main droite sur la hanche tandis que l'autre tenait une petite passoire orange. Elle s'abaissa finalement pour s'assoir à son tour et posa l'ustensile de cuisine sur le dessous de plat qui trônait au milieu de la table. Au creux de l'objet se trouvait des graines jaunes, visiblement fraîches, qui brillaient à cause de la lampe au-dessus d'eux.

Ému, James ne put retenir ses larmes et tenta de les cacher à l'aide de son bras, les lèvres pincées. Il réussit tout de même à articuler quelques mots que le groupe entendit parfaitement malgré les sanglots :

« Pardonnez-moi ! Gémit-il. C'est juste que-… Ça fait si longtemps et… !

\- Je te comprends, mon petit Jimmy… ! Suivit Miaouss, les yeux embués. Nous avons enfin un bon repas digne de ce nom !

\- Nous pouvons être fiers de nous ! Finit Jessie en brandissant sa fourchette. Maintenant, à l'attaque ! »

Pendant que James empoigna la passoire pour se servir un peu de maïs, que le chat beige avait les yeux pétillants de joie et que Jessie souhaitait un bon appétit à ses équipiers, comme si Pierre n'était pas là, ce dernier n'avait pu s'empêcher de réfléchir à la conversation que venait d'avoir le trio. Le Pokémon Normal avait qualifié la salade de « bon repas » alors qu'il était évident que les graines étaient seulement rincées et qu'il n'y avait pas d'assaisonnement pour accompagner cette maigre entrée. Étaient-ils si pauvres que ça… ? Surtout qu'à en juger par l'émotion dont avait fait preuve la bande devant cinq-cents grammes de maïs, il était également évident qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit à cela tous les jours, peut-être même qu'ils n'avaient rien du tout, supposa-t-il.

La voix de la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges le sortit de ses pensées dans un léger spasme. Elle lui tendait l'objet et n'hésitait pas à agiter l'arme colorée près de son visage.

« Tiens ! Dépêche-toi de prendre ta part avant que je change d'avis ! »

Étourdi, l'éleveur s'excusa et saisit le manche de la passoire pour faire atterrir le reste des graines dans son assiette. Il forma un tas à l'aide de sa fourchette et en saisit un peu pour le fourrer dans sa bouche. Et puis, il n'y avait vraiment que cela pour le repas du soir ? Pas de pâtes ? Pas de riz ? Pas de viande, ni de poisson ? Mais de quoi se nourrissaient-ils… ? Inconsciemment, l'androgyne aux yeux vert répondit à sa dernière question, et ce, sur un ton de satisfaction.

« Vous voulez que je vous dise, les amis ? Ça change des fonds de poubelles !

\- C'est vrai ! Ça me rappelle la fois où tu nous avais cuisiné des nouilles séchées dans de l'eau chaude, Jessie…! Lâcha Miaouss.

\- Oh oui, quel festin ce jour-là ! » Se vanta la concernée.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Pierre, si bien qu'il laissa sa fourchette en suspens, choqué des propos que tenait le trio. Il ne les imaginait pas du tout fouiller les poubelles pour avoir de quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent c'en était même répugnant, songea-t-il en pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas grimacer. Il avait vraiment dû mal à croire que le groupe soit aussi pauvre pour prétendre que de vulgaires nouilles instantanés soit un « festin ». C'était apparemment vrai puisqu'ils semblaient ravis de déguster ce qu'ils avaient dans l'assiette alors qu'encore une fois, pour l'éleveur, ce n'était que de pauvres graines de maïs… A ce moment-là, il fût même attristé de constater que leurs ennemis jurés ne vivaient pas aussi aisément qu'il le pensait…

James sembla remarquer la minute d'absence du métisse et posa une main sur son épaule pour le sortir de ses pensées, tandis qu'un autre grondement de tonnerre se fit entendre au loin :

« Ça ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas faim ?

\- Hein ? Euh… si, si ! J'étais juste dans les nuages… Expliqua-t-il avant de prendre une bouchée de son repas.

\- C'est un miracle qu'on ait eu assez pour une quatrième personne alors dépêche-toi de manger si tu ne veux pas que j'te pique ce qu'il reste ! Lança la voix aigüe de Miaouss.

\- Oui, je… heum… Dites, j'peux vous posez une question… ? »

Le ton sérieux de cette phrase attira l'attention de la bande de bras cassés qui stoppèrent leur discussion pour se tourner vers le jeune brun, soudainement intéressés. Il balaya les trois paires d'yeux autour de lui et, étrangement intimidé, baissa les yeux sur son assiette avant de poursuivre sur sa lancée.

« Comment vous faites pour vivre… _comme ça_ ?

\- Comparé aux autres endroits, ici, nous sommes dans le luxe ; alors certes cette cabane est délabrée, il y a des trous un peu partout et on sent le froid qui passe, mais elle possède encore de l'électricité, un feu pour se réchauffer et même un tatami… ! Répondit immédiatement James, satisfait.

\- Il a raison ! Et puis c'est toujours mieux que d'avoir un morceau de pain pour trois ou de dormir dans des airs de jeux pour enfants au risque de se faire chasser si un gardien passe par-là ! »

Effectivement, avec l'explication que venait de donner Miaouss, il comprenait pourquoi cette cabane tout juste habitable était le luxe pour eux s'ils avaient dû dormir dans des endroits plus miteux que celui-là, ou manger encore moins qu'une assiette de maïs, c'était tout à fait compréhensif de se sentir à l'aise ici… Alors qu'il allait poser d'autres questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête, Jessie mis fin au sujet de conversation, les yeux clos :

« Ça suffit. Tu en sais déjà beaucoup trop. »

Miaouss eu tout juste le temps de finir sa dernière bouchée que la chef du groupe saisit l'assiette du chat pour la superposer sur la sienne dans un tintement ordinaire, suivit des couverts de ce dernier qu'elle rassembla à côté des siens. Elle se pencha sur la table et en profita que James buvait son verre d'eau pour saisir son écuelle et la glisser en dessous de la sienne.

« Finit ton assiette, que je suis puisse terminer de débarrasser la table. » Ordonna-t-elle en se redressant et tournant le dos à son hôte.

Muet, le métis observa la silhouette de Jessie se diriger vers l'évier et poser les affaires au fond de celui-ci. A bien y réfléchir, c'était normal qu'elle ne veuille pas lui faire part de leurs modes de vie. Plus que James et Miaouss, la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges avait une grande fierté et ne supportait pas être vue dans un état pitoyable, surtout par rapport à leurs conditions d'habitations ou de nourriture. Son apparence de reine en prenait un sacré coup, et vu comment elle avait toisée méchamment les deux autres membres de son équipe avant de se lever, ces derniers allaient recevoir leurs punitions pour avoir trop parler. D'autant plus qu'ils venaient de lâcher des informations confidentiels à leur ennemi numéro un, ce qui n'était pas rien. Les réprimandes allaient pleuvoir et Pierre plaignait déjà l'état des deux hommes une fois qu'il serait parti…

Gobant rapidement les graines jaunes qui restaient dans son assiette, le brun reposa sa fourchette au bout d'une quinzaine de secondes. Il se redressa à son tour pour apporter son plat ainsi que la passoire jaune à la maitresse de maison. Elle ne prit pas la peine de le remercier et mis son écuelle avec les autres tandis que James se tourna de l'autre côté pour observer le feu qui crépitait à l'intérieur de la cheminée.

« Le feu commence à s'éteindre je vais tenter de trouver du bois qui serait encore sec. Informa-t-il, déjà debout.

\- Ça m'étonnerait que tu y arrives. Rétorqua naturellement Jessie sans quitter la vaisselle des yeux.

\- Il y en a peut-être en dessous des grosses racines. Si je cherche bien, je suis sûr que… .

\- Très bien, alors vas-y. » Soupira-t-elle.

Tout en enfilant ses gants noirs, l'adulte aux cheveux bleus demanda ensuite au chat de gouttière s'il voulait l'accompagner, mais ce dernier lui répondit automatiquement qu'il ne supportait pas l'eau et qu'il n'irait évidemment pas avec lui. Alors que James gagnait déjà la porte d'entrée sous une énième détonation de foudre pour l'ouvrir, Jessie l'appela et se tourna de côté pour planter son regard dans le sien.

« Sois prudent.

\- Je reviens tout de suite. » Assura-t-il dans un sourire.

Et la porte claqua dans un craquement pour laisser place à un léger silence. Jessie avait beau se montrer tyrannique et froide, Pierre venait de voir qu'elle se faisait quand même du souci pour ses coéquipiers et ne pouvait pas résister à les mettre en garde. D'une certaine manière, cela lui faisait penser à Ondine et à son caractère soupe au lait qui s'inquiétait dès qu'il arrivait quelque chose de grave…

L'eau qui coula fortement dans l'évier le sortit de ses brèves pensées et le brun vit que la jeune femme nettoyait les assiettes, une éponge à la main. Une œillade vers la table lui signala que Miaouss avait changé de place et se tenait face au feu qui diminuait, les pattes en avant. Il reporta son attention sur les mains de Jessie et demanda tout naturellement s'il pouvait l'aider.

« Essuyer la vaisselle, par exemple. » Rajouta-t-il.

Ses deux orbes bleus le sondèrent un instant avant qu'elle ne lui tend un torchon suspendu à un crochet. Il se plaça de l'autre côté de la chef du trio et prit l'assiette que cette dernière lui fournissait. Même s'ils semblaient se contenter de ce qu'ils trouvaient, ce n'était décemment pas une vie, en plus d'être réputé comme des criminels…, estima Pierre en faisant le tour de l'assiette. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas vu de sac de couchages dans aucun coin de la pièce, si ce n'est les trois baluchons qui contenaient certainement les affaires personnels des trois membres de la Team Rocket.

Le brun posa l'écuelle sur le plan de travail et saisit une deuxième assiette mouillée à travers le tissu. Voyant que l'éleveur était en pleine réflexion malgré ses gestes machinaux, la reine du groupe décida d'alléger sa torture mentale et se mit à parler doucement tout en savonnant le dos d'une assiette.

« Je crois que c'est James qui doit avoir dû mal à vivre avec nous. Ce pleurnichard a toujours été habitué au luxe alors passer du cinq étoiles a à peine un repas par jour, ça ne doit pas être facile. Confia Jessie.

\- … Et toi ? » Demanda Pierre après quelques secondes.

A cette simple interrogation, la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges cessa tout mouvement et braqua ses deux orbes bleus dans les yeux bridés du métis. Pierre se liquéfia sur place, coupable d'avoir posé la mauvaise question, et déglutit en bredouillant un « Pardon, je…je n'aurais pas dû demander ça… ».

Ils continuaient d'examiner les reflets qui dansaient dans leurs yeux et c'est là qu'une promesse silencieuse passa entre eux celle de ne pas parler à qui que ce soit de ce qu'il avait entendu et entendra par la suite. Sans un mot, il lui fit comprendre que ce qui serait dit dans cette maison ne passerait pas la porte et serra discrètement la mâchoire, mal-à-l'aise. Apparemment, Jessie lui fit confiance puisqu'elle finit par fermer ses paupières, expira un bref soupir, et laissa tomber son regard sur la porcelaine au fond de l'évier.

« Pour moi, notre situation actuelle a toujours été comme ça. Je n'avais pas le choix… » Raconta-t-elle sobrement avant de lui tendre la soucoupe blanche.

Mécaniquement, le brun empoigna l'assiette et se mit à l'essuyer, pensif. Et vu comment Miaouss s'était jeté sur son plat une fois servi, cela devait être pareil pour lui… Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ces trois-là avaient eu un passé difficile. Comme Sacha et Ondine, il pensait qu'ils n'avaient que le vice dans la peau alors qu'en réalité, ce sont les conséquences de leur enfance qui avaient fait d'eux ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui.

Comme quoi, les apparences peuvent être parfois trompeuses… Il était donc préférable de les qualifier de « gentils méchants » plutôt que de méchant tout court, raisonna-t-il dans un petit sourire avant de saisir la dernière écuelle.

N'ayant pas de réponse positive quant à la confession assez délicate de la chef du trio, Pierre décida alors de raconter lui une anecdote qui faisait partie de son passé.

« Ça me rappelle l'époque où je m'occupais de mes frères et sœurs ils étaient en pleine croissance et réclamaient sans cesse à manger. C'était une fin de mois assez difficile et l'argent que nous donnaient les aides financières était déjà à sec. J'ai dû harceler la ligue Pokémon afin d'avoir une avance sur ma paye de Champion d'Arène et pouvoir acheter des courses pour les petits…

\- 'Fallait pas demander autant de frères et sœurs, gamin ! Railla-t-elle dans un rictus moqueur.

\- Ouais. » Lâcha-t-il, amusé.

L'attitude effrontée de Jessie semblait être revenue et avait pris le dessus sur l'air nostalgique teinté de tristesse qui s'était accroché sur son visage lorsqu'elle avait replongé dans sa vie d'avant. Prenant ensuite une fourchette tout en l'essuyant soigneusement, Pierre se replongea dans son mutisme.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, se dit-il en repensant à leurs conditions de vie actuelle, puisqu'ils étaient agents de la Team Rocket, ils devaient logiquement recevoir un salaire, alors pourquoi ne faisaient-ils pas le plein de provisions avant de s'enfoncer dans des forêts ou sentiers déserts ? Et pourquoi n'allaient-ils pas dans des hôtels ou un simple centre Pokémon pour passer la nuit ? Cela serait tout de même mieux que dormir dans une ruelle étroite ou, il en était quasiment sûr, des abris bus… Le mieux était de demander. Et puis avec la plaisanterie qui avait détendue l'atmosphère, la dominatrice à la longue chevelure allait peut-être combler sa curiosité… ?

« Vous devez bien recevoir de l'argent en tant que membre de la Team Rocket, non ?

\- Évidemment ! On ne travaille pas gratuitement, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! S'emporta Jessie avant de se calmer. Mais ils passent le plus souvent dans les inventions que nous construisons. Alors forcément, à la fin, nous avons tout juste assez pour un paquet de biscuits…

\- Pourquoi ne pas faire l'inverse et dépenser ce qu'il reste pour vos technologies ?

\- Et laisser à Pikachu l'occasion de s'échapper plus rapidement ?! Pour le plus mature des morveux, tu n'as rien dans la tête ! Vociféra Jessie.

\- De toute façon, même avec le plus performant de nos robots, Pikachu trouvera toujours le moyen de le réduire en morceaux pour ensuite nous envoyer vers d'autres cieux… » Déprima la voix du type Normal, les yeux rivés à l'intérieur de la cheminée.

La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges fit volte-face en direction de Miaouss et brandit l'éponge qu'elle tenait pour faire taire ses pensées négatives, une veine sur la tempe, prête à la lancer, mais s'arrêta en plein élan en entendant la porte s'ouvrir dans un craquement sonore. Tous les regards convergèrent vers l'arrivant qui refermait immédiatement la porte derrière lui. James était trempé mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner puisqu'il traversa rapidement la pièce pour se poster à côté des yeux perçants du chat parlant.

« Hé bah c'est pas trop tôt ! Réprimanda l'animal. T'as réussi à trouver du bois, j'espère !

\- Seulement une petite branche. Répondit-il en sortant le bâton d'en dessous de son uniforme.

\- T'aurais pu en trouver une plus grande ! C'n'est pas avec ça qu'on va rallumer le feu !

\- T'avais qu'à venir avec moi, sac à puces ! » Râla le gosse de riche, les poings levés entre eux.

Abandonnant son poste de femme de ménage dans un soupir, Jessie rejoignit le travesti aux cheveux bleus et lui claqua un torchon sur son crâne dans le but de mettre fin à la dispute entre ses deux coéquipiers. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre puisque ce dernier retira instantanément le tissu d'un geste sec pour se tourner vers la présence à côté de lui.

« Hé !

\- Au lieu de te disputer, sèche-toi les cheveux t'es en train de mettre de l'eau partout.

\- Mais c'est Miaouss qui-… !

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir. Dépêche-toi. »

Le bout de bois toujours en main, l'adulte aux yeux verts dû capituler face au ton sans appel de sa coéquipière. Pierre, qui avait observé la scène en silence, ne put s'empêcher de penser que Jessie menait vraiment la vie dure à ses partenaires et se fit la réflexion qu'il n'aimerait pas être commandé par une femme avec un caractère aussi autoritaire qu'elle. Mais malgré leurs chamailleries, ces trois-là se complétaient parfaitement bien, constata-t-il dans un petit sourire. Son sourire disparu aussi vite qu'il était arrivé puisque la maitresse de maison se planta sérieusement à côté de lui.

« Et toi l'morveux, essuie moi ça. Ordonna la jeune femme aux cheveux rouge en tendant les fourchettes restantes. Il se fait tard et j'ai besoin de repos. »

S'exécutant sur le champ, l'éleveur astiqua rapidement les couverts. Maintenant que Jessie le disait, il devait au moins être vingt-deux heures et des poussières… D'autant plus que lui aussi était épuisé par cette journée et qu'il n'avait qu'une hâte pouvoir fermer les yeux et atterrir dans les bras de Morphée. Une fois les ustensiles secs, il reposa le tout à côté des assiettes et replia le torchon pour le laisser sur le plan de travail.

Il se retourna et remarqua que la table au milieu avait disparue pour se retrouver repliée contre le mur. Pendant que Jessie déplaçait le tatami au centre de la pièce, James fouillait dans ses affaires et en sortit une légère couverture. Miaouss, quant à lui, s'était déjà allongé en travers et attendait patiemment que ses coéquipiers viennent le rejoindre. Pierre croisa le regard de l'androgyne aux cheveux bleus qui avait pivoté vers lui, l'air navré.

« Je suis désolé mais nous n'avons qu'une couverture. Tu vas devoir dormir sans…

\- Aucun souci. » Accepta le métisse.

Après tout, ils lui offraient déjà de quoi s'abriter, il pouvait bien dormir sans drap. S'il se recroquevillait sur lui-même et générait assez de chaleur corporelle, il devrait probablement pouvoir s'en sortir.

Les deux adultes se couchèrent aux côtés de Miaouss et Pierre prit conscience de la dure réalité qu'ils vivaient quotidiennement. L'éleveur ne put s'empêcher d'avoir honte pour les avoir autant jugés alors que ces trois-là baignaient vraiment dans la misère. En comparaison, lui et ses amis vivaient comme des pachas…, ragea-t-il en serrant les poings, compatissant.

Une nouvelle fois, la voix de Jessie le fit redescendre sur Terre alors qu'il clignait des yeux dans un bref sursaut.

« Allonge-toi, morveux. Tu me donne le tournis à rester planter debout comme ça. Reprocha-t-elle avant de le stopper dans son élan. Et éteint la lampe. »

Pierre leva le menton au plafond et remarqua la ficelle qui pendouillait près de l'ampoule. Il tendit le bras et plongea tout le monde dans l'obscurité. Le jeune homme gagna le devant de la cheminée, où de faibles braises consumaient lentement le bâton de James, et s'accroupit afin de coucher son corps contre le parquet craquant. Appliquant ensuite son plan, Pierre se mit sur le côté en position féodal et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine pour agripper ses coudes, dans l'espoir de contenir un maximum la chaleur autour de lui.

Un silence pesant envahit la pièce alors que les respirations des propriétaires se firent petit à petit entendre. Les yeux rivés sur les bosses que formaient les corps des bandits, certain que le trio ne dormait pas encore, l'éleveur se frotta les bras dans un geste mal assuré et déglutit pour se donner du courage.

« La Team Rocket ? » Chuchota-t-il.

Le métis entendit les draps bouger dans un froissement avant de percevoir un claquement de langue qui trahissait l'agacement chez l'un des membres qui avait été réceptif à son appel et une silhouette se redresser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, gamin ? S'impatienta Jessie.

\- Euh… Bonne nuit. » Lâcha le jeune homme.

Pierre l'entendit immédiatement tchiper à nouveau alors qu'elle se recouchait brusquement, ne prêtant guère attention à la couverture qui faisait du bruit et à ses coéquipiers qu'elle pouvait gêner.

« Ces foutus morveux, même dans les bonnes manières, il faut qu'ils soient toujours aussi pointilleux… ! » Grommela-t-elle

Après ça, ce fut à nouveau le silence radio dans toute la pièce et le jeune homme n'en était que plus perturbé. Il avait sans doute vexé la chef de l'équipe et ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Parce qu'il ne faisait qu'appliquer ce qu'il faisait d'habitude. Peut-être étaient-ils trop épuisés pour prononcés ce genre de politesse ?, supposa-t-il. Ou bien avaient-ils hâte de s'endormir pour ne plus penser qu'ils hébergeaient leur pire ennemi ?

« Désolé, j'pensais juste bien faire et-…

\- Ça va, c'est bon ! Cesse de bavarder maintenant et dors !

\- Rah, arrête de crier ta voix stridente me fait mal aux oreilles ! Se plaignit le chat parlant.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, sale matou ?!

\- Mmh…Miaouss a raison, Jessie. On allait presque s'endormir et d'un coup, tu te mets à crier pour rien. Continua James sur un ton abattu, le coussin sur les oreilles.

\- Je crie si je veux, ok ?! » Termina la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges qui venait de gagner la bataille.

Un grondement de tonnerre ferma définitivement la dispute tandis que le trio soupirèrent à l'unisson, bougèrent la couverture dans le but de se repositionner le plus confortablement et puis plus rien. Frissonnant, Pierre se gratta la tête et roula difficilement de l'autre côté, face au mur. Il frictionna une seconde fois ses bras, cala un de ses membres sous sa tête pour faire office de coussin, et glissa ensuite sa paume libre entre ses cuisses. Pour finir, il ferma ses yeux bridés et respira de plus en plus calmement…

Le lendemain, Pierre se réveilla et fut étonné de sentir le tissu d'une couverture sur son corps. Lorsqu'il ouvrit complétement ses paupières, le tatami ainsi que le trio endormis avaient disparus de son champ de vision et il comprit que ces derniers étaient déjà debout. Il pouvait même voir les bottes d'un des membres passer non loin de lui.

Le jeune homme se redressa en position assise et attira ainsi l'attention de la personne présente dans la pièce. James enjamba les mètres qui le séparaient du métis et s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur dans un petit sourire.

« Salut, morveux.  
\- Salut, James. Jessie et Miaouss ne sont pas là ? Questionna-t-il en observant les alentours.

\- Non, ils sont sortis faire un tour dehors.

\- Ah… Et vous êtes réveillez depuis longtemps ?  
\- Deux petites heure, ne t'en fais pas.

\- C'est toi qui m'as mis la couverture ? Demanda Pierre en jetant un œil au tissu.

\- Oui, tu avais la chair de poule. Mais ne dis rien quand ils rentreront, sinon Jessie me tueras, d'accord ? Intima James en lui faisant un clin d'œil, son index sur sa bouche.

\- D'accord… Merci. » Répondit-il en lui restituant la couverture.

Pendant que le gosse de riche rangeait rapidement la couverture dans ses affaires personnelles, Pierre se releva complétement et s'étira dans un lourd soupir, le coude derrière la tête. C'est à ce moment-là que James s'approcha à nouveau de son hôte et croisa son regard encore un peu embrumé.

« Tu as quand même bien dormi ?

\- Je ne te cache pas que j'ai eu un peu de mal et que si j'avais eu mon sac de couchage, ça aurait été plus confortable. Répondit l'éleveur en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

\- Vois quand même le bon côté des choses tu n'étais déjà pas sous l'orage.

\- Oui, c'est vrai… »

Le jeune homme passa à côté de James pour se planter devant l'évier et en ouvrir le robinet. Ses mains en forme de coupe, il collecta l'eau qui y coulait et s'aspergea le visage, histoire de bien se réveiller. Après avoir répété l'action plusieurs fois, il s'essuya à l'aide d'un torchon et reposa le tissu où il l'avait pris.

Au même moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour faire apparaitre la silhouette du tyran aux cheveux rouges ainsi que son animal de compagnie qui se dépêcha de rentrer le premier. Lorsque les yeux perçants de Miaouss croisèrent ceux bridés de Pierre, il s'arrêta net.

« Ah, t'es enfin réveillé, le morveux ! » Fit-il remarquer

Le concernée n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le soupir de Jessie fendit l'air alors qu'elle s'asseyait naturellement sur la table, les bras tendus derrière son dos, paumes sur le bois, jambe repliée. Mains hésitantes devant lui, James tenta alors de faire un commentaire sur l'audace qu'elle venait d'avoir pour s'être posée sur le meuble où ils avaient mangés la veille, mais la reine le devança immédiatement :

« Je suis fatiguée et le sol est trop bas pour moi. Expliqua-t-elle effrontément, paupières closes. Et d'abord je te rappelle que c'était toi qui devait aider Miaouss, pas moi.

\- Quoi, vous l'avez terminé ? S'étonna James sur un ton calme.

\- Ouais, et tu vas être surpris en le voyant ! Enchaîna le chat de gouttière

\- Ne fais pas le fier c'est moi qui ai pratiquement fait tout l'boulot… » Lança alors hautainement Jessie.

Le métis fronça les sourcils. Mais de quoi parlaient-ils ? Vu les possibilités, cela ne pouvait être qu'une invention mécanique ou quelque chose du genre…, spécula-t-il. En jetant une œillade à la fenêtre où un bel éclairci fit son apparition, Pierre se dit qu'il était sans doute temps de partir pour retrouver Sacha et Ondine. Peut-être étaient-ils déjà à sa recherche… ?

Alors que les membres de la Team Rocket se chamaillaient pour savoir qui de l'un ou de l'autre aurait le droit à tous les honneurs, l'éleveur s'avança vers eux.

« Je vais y aller. Les autres doivent certainement me chercher…

\- En effet. Ça serait problématique s'ils arrivaient jusqu'ici. Nota James.

\- Pikachu pourrait venir jusqu'à nous, remarque… S'imagina Miaouss, le menton dans la patte.

\- Pas bête… Répondit Jessie en balançant légèrement son pied en signe de réflexion. Mais ce qu'on a fait tout à l'heure tomberait à l'eau, alors on laisse le morveux partir.

\- Quoi ? Mais réfléchit un instant ! Si Pikachu arrive jusqu'à nous, on pourra…

\- J'ai dit, on laisse le morveux partir. Répéta-t-elle en élevant la voix.

\- Ça serait plus judicieux. Approuva James qui expliqua où sa coéquipière voulait en venir. Je crois que si ça finit en explosion, notre cabane serait détruite et nous n'aurions plus de repaire. D'autant plus que nous n'avions pas trouvés quelque chose de potable depuis bien longtemps.

\- Exactement. Conclut Jessie sur un ton définitif.

\- Mais Miaouss… » Murmura le chat d'une toute petite voix, vaincu.

Paupières fermés, sourire amusé, Pierre leurs tourna le dos et s'avança devant la clanche de l'entrée pour en ouvrir la porte. Il allait sortir mais la voix de Jessie s'éleva à nouveau dans l'air et attira l'attention du jeune homme.

« Rappelle-toi : Pas un mot sur ce que tu as vécu ici, compris ?

\- Oui.

\- Si j'apprends que tu as bavassé, ça se passera mal pour toi à nos prochaines retrouvailles. Menaça-t-elle, les bras croisés.

\- Je… C'est promis.

\- Bien. Déguerpi maintenant.

\- Ah au fait, merci encore de m'avoir hébergé pendant la nuit. Gratifia Pierre dans un sourire.

\- Arrête avec tes mièvreries, morveux, tu m'dégoutes. » Râla-t-elle en tournant la tête.

L'éleveur s'excusa avant de faire un signe de la main au trio et de sortir enfin de la cabane.

Il inspira profondément l'humidité de l'air, soupira ensuite d'aise, et entreprit de marcher dans une direction qui l'encourageait à retrouver ses amis.

Quelle aventure… Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il allait cohabiter avec leur pire ennemi, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Toutefois, c'était une expérience enrichissante, conclut Pierre. Il avait pu en apprendre un petit peu sur les conditions de vie de la Team Rocket et s'était aperçu que les apparences réservaient parfois de bonnes surprises. A présent, il ne verrait plus la bande de bras cassés du même œ il et en venait même à se dire qu'ils seraient les seuls à partager un secret commun. Cette pensée le fit alors légèrement sourire.

« Pierre ! »

Tiquant à l'appel de son prénom, ce dernier s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers la voix qui venait de se faire entendre. La silhouette courante de Sacha ainsi que celle d'Ondine apparut peu à peu dans son champ de vision. Les deux jeunes, ainsi que Pikachu, ralentir rapidement auprès de lui, essoufflés.

« Pierre… ! On t'a enfin retrouvé… ! Plaça difficilement le garçon à la casquette rouge.

\- Encore un peu, et j'accusais Sacha pour avoir encore choisi un mauvais chemin… Continua Ondine.

\- Ouais… Approuva le dresseur avant de s'arrête brusquement. Attends, quoi ?! C'est toi qui a dit qu'il fallait aller de ce côté !

\- Ah non, r'commence pas, hein ! Le plus important, c'est qu'on ait retrouvé Pierre !

Un autre sourire étira les lèvres du métis qui constata avec amusement que ses deux amis avaient l'air de s'en être plutôt bien réussis sans lui. Il croisa les deux orbes turquoise d'Ondine qui s'approcha alors de l'éleveur.

« Ça a été ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, en fin de compte ?

\- Attaqué par un Pokémon. Répondit-il sans plus de détails.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu en ayant entendue l'explosion et en trouvant le sol noir lorsque l'on s'est rendu sur les lieux…

\- J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas cherché toute la nuit, quand même. S'inquiéta le concerné.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Mais et toi ? Avec l'orage qui est tombé, tu as pu trouver un endroit où t'abriter ?

\- Oui. Par chance, j'ai trouvé une cabane habitée et on m'a autorisé à passer la nuit à l'intérieur. Répondit Pierre en tournant la tête derrière lui, fixant un point dans le vide.

\- Vraiment ? Il faut aller les remercier alors ! Intervint alors Sacha en se dirigeant dans la même direction du regard de son ami.

Mais le corps de Pierre réagit immédiatement et le bronzé agrippa le bras du dresseur du Bourg-Palette dans un « Non ! » un peu très rapide à son goût. Faisant à présent face à trois paires d'yeux suspicieux, sourcils arqués d'incompréhension, Pierre déglutit.

« A… A vrai dire, je l'ai déjà fait et…

\- Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda tout de même Sacha.

\- T'es bizarre… Rajouta Ondine sans gêne.

\- En fait, ce sont des personnes âgées et elles n'aiment pas vraiment être dérangées, vous comprenez ?

\- T'es sûr ? Douta Sacha.

\- Oui. Affirma-t-il, lèvres pincées. Et puis euh…

Ondine s'éclaircit la gorge et attira ainsi l'attention des deux garçons.

« Ce que Pierre essaye de dire, c'est que tu ferais l'borde si tu débarquais chez eux, voilà tout.

\- Moi, faire le bordel ?! S'offusqua Sacha. C'est vrai, Pierre ?

\- Je… Oui, c'est ça. Admit-il en se grattant la tête, gêné.

\- Mais pas du tout, enfin ! Je sais être calme quand il le faut ! Demandez à Pikachu ! Hein, Pikachu ? Enchaîna le dresseur en baissant les yeux à côtés de lui.

Seulement, la souris jaune eue un air dubitatif quant aux paroles de son maître, ce qui fit rire ses amis. Boudant comme un petit gosse, le concerné fronça les sourcils et continua sa route d'un pas irrité, tout en grognant dans sa barbe, le type Electrick sur les talons.

Avant de les rejoindre, Ondine s'arrêta et se tourna vers Pierre pour lui faire un clin d' œ il complice, peut-être même pour lui dire qu'il devrait lui expliquer cela plus tard, ce à quoi le jeune homme la remercia dans un énième sourire.

Heureusement que Sacha ne réfléchissait pas des masses sinon, il aurait clairement vu que son ami venait de lui mentir et ce dernier aurait été obligé de passer aux aveux concernant l'identité des personnes qui l'avaient hébergé. Et rien que d'imaginer avoir une Jessie furax sur le dos, cela lui procurait une série de frissons plus effrayants les uns que les autres.


End file.
